The present Training Program in Endocrinology at the University of Chicago aims to produce scientists who are trained to investigate endocrine disease and endocrine physiology using a wide variety of modern experimental techniques and who are able to integrate investigations of cellular and molecular biology with organ system pathophysiology. The Program's ongoing goal is to train physician-scientists in endocrine investigation using a wide variety of modern experimental techniques so that they will be able to become independent researchers in an academic medicine setting in the future. This goal has clearly been met over the last 10 years, since a substantial proportion of our trainees assume academic positions upon completion of their training and remain active in research (14 of 17 trainees over the last 10 years). The Training Faculty is comprised of 16 training faculty, who carry out a broad range of endocrine-related research supported by a substantial base of NIH and other peer-reviewed research grant support. In addition to the training faculty, the program is aided by the participation of 13 Associate Faculty. These Faculty make important contributions to the training experience by providing training in clinical endocrinology, clinical research, and statistical analysis of data. Trainees are selected on the basis of prior accomplishments including prior research training and experience as well as commitment to an academic research career. Trainees select a faculty preceptor(s) and the trainee and preceptor jointly identify a research project. Trainees then undergo training in the research laboratory of the preceptor during which time trainees assume a progressively greater responsibility for developing research hypotheses, designing experiments, analyzing the data and preparing abstracts and scientific manuscripts. This research training occurs within the framework of a required core curriculum which consists of courses in research methodology, clinical investigation, molecular biology, genetics, epidemiology and statistics. In addition, there are seminars and conferences in endocrinological research as well as related disciplines. An executive committee will assist the directors in running and evaluating the program. In summary, the strengths of this research training program are collegial and successful mentors, an active general clinical research center, a committed executive committee, and a rich academic environment at The University of Chicago.